


do you believe in fate

by Skamtrash



Category: Druck | SKAM (Germany)
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Canon Trans Character, Emotions, Falling In Love, First Meetings, First Time, Flirting, Fluff, Long-Distance Relationship, Long-Term Relationship(s), M/M, References to Depression, Summer Love, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Tumblr, Tumblr AU, seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 14:59:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19359313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skamtrash/pseuds/Skamtrash
Summary: They meet on Tumblr where they talk for the first time in 2012, start dating in 2013 and finally meet in 2017.





	do you believe in fate

They first found each other on the tumblr website back in 2012. There was a niche german queer community on the site back then though Matteo no longer lived there, German was still his first and primary language. David kind of had a bit of a following as he documented his transition on the site which bought in many curious people and other trans and queer folk. But he only had about two or three urls he recognized that always reblogged him. always liked his posts and one of them was, _matteohno_

After noticing his name constantly he followed back, though David wouldn't say Matteohno's post were exactly his style. They were all reblogs, nothing personal. But the page in its entirety had been very dark, sad and melancholic. And  David had grown a fondness for the person behind the account so it worried him a little bit which is why when Matteohno's reblogged a text post that said, 

_some days,_

_i feel everything at once_

_other days_

_i feel nothing at all_

_i dont know whats worse_

_drowning beneath the waves_

_or dying from the thirst_

David notices the hashtag. #it fucking sucks being gay 

David's fingers quickly find their way clicking matteohno's inbox and types away wanting to help him.

_Hi matteohno, is your name matteo? i know you've been following me for a while :) i hope you're well. i saw your last reblog which makes me really sad. i saw the hashtag, i know people put it there and it gets overlooked but i noticed it. i just want you to know its okay to be gay or be whatever you are. it may be hard, it may suck if you're in the closet or even if youre out, or around people who might not be okay with it. but there's nothing wrong with you and a lot wrong with the world. im here for you if you want to talk <3_

He receives a reply about 5 minutes later,

_i wish i could be as confident as you._

And thats how he and Matteo became friends, back on October 12th, 2012. It was almost like David was his therapist but they also talked about everything else, about school, about their friends, about pop culture, they constantly talked. They woke up to talk to each other and went to sleep talking to  each other and Matteo finding David might have been the single thing that kept him afloat all those years. 

Things switched in their friendship the first time they talked on the phone, at least on Matteo's part. He likes to think he started to fall in love with David on January 15th, 2013 when they talked but his 14 year old self didnt know it back then.They spoke for four hours and Matteo slept in the next morning, missing his first class because he was so tired. They video chat for the first time two weeks after that when Matteo is really struggling. David gets a call when he's about to go to bed and smiles seeing it's Matteo. But when he answers, Matteo is crying on the line saying he came out to his dad and it didn't go well. David is scared for him and insists they facetime and David keeps him on the line all night to make sure he's okay.

They don't talk for weeks following that and David is very worried. Matteo is all the way in Italy, he can't do anything about it. He doesn't post on tumblr and a part of David feels kind of lost after that. 

But he gets a message on tumblr from him on February 4th 2013,

_im okay, im sorry._

David calls him at that moment and Matteo finally tells him whats been going on. He found somewhere else to live. He went to a really shitty bar, the one shitty enough to let a kid into it and got men to buy his drinks and got wasted. A guy took him home, but not like that even though that's what he presumed when he was leaving with him. His name was Hans who could tell he was too young to be there and a little frightened for him so he's staying with him and things are okay for now. 

That day, David tells Matteo not to do that again, he cares for him too much.  On February 4th,  Matteo learns for the first time that he means something to someone. 

Things start changing in their dynamic even more so the summer of that year, they're both 15 and growing up. David is sharing stories of guys he likes in his class, they start talking more about sexuality and attraction to people. It's different and it's nice. They both start to realize there something between them though they aren't sure what it is. They talk about other people but it sounds like they're just admitting their attractions to each other. 

On August 3rd, 2013, David gets top surgery. Matteo is so fucking happy for him because he talked about it a lot on his tumblr, counted down the days until he would get it. The night before David wanted Matteo to stay up talking to him on facetime because he was nervous but Matteo insisted David would need some sleep. He playfully said he cant wait until he sees his chests on facetime the next time they speak, its comforting but comes out a little wrong.  Matteo blushes, telling David he didnt mean it in a weird way and they laugh about it. Matteo tells him he loves him that night and to make sure he wakes up or Matteo will never know if he's okay. David promises.

They start dating on September 15, 2013. They're countries apart, 15 years old and having never met but they've committed to each other. Matteo was the one who surprisingly initiated this whole thing. David was talking about a guy as per usual but Matteo tells him he really hates when he talks about other guys and David milks out the reason why and Matteo admits he has a crush on him, even though his crush is definitely not a normal crush when you've been through what they have been through together but thats the gentle way of telling someone you love them. David tells him he's always like him so they say they're boyfriends.

Nothing much changes between their dynamic since they were talking to each other. They flirt a little more and it's defintely a weird transition from friendship to boyfriends but by the end of the year, they full fledged in love.

On December 25, 2013 of that year David leaves Matteo a voicemail

_I wish I could be there with you today. I know you're not with your family but I hope Hans is making you feel like family. You're worth it, I love you. We'll spend Christmas together eventually._

They date for four years before they get the good news. It always seemed like such a far out concept, that they could ever be physically together. They are 19, both in university in their respective countries when Matteo finally tells him he's going to Berlin. Hans surprised him with a birthday present to head back for several weeks. He's going to stay with his grandparents, he thinks.  It may be a little much to presume its fine with David's parents for this essential stranger to stay at their family home.

When Matteo tells David, he rolls his eyes, Matteo has pranked him before about this. But when Matteo shows him the plane ticket on facetime, David brings his hands up to his mouth in shock and starts crying, "No fucking way."

Matteo smiles and nods, trying to hold back his own tears.

"Fuck, I cant wait to hug you and kiss you."David cries.

And this is finally how Matteo finds himself on the plane on June 21th, 2017. He's staring out of the airplane window, his left leg has been shaking for so long that the woman next to him throws a fit, "Can you stop that already?"

Matteo looks up at her startled not having even realizing his leg was spazzing out but he moves his leg slightly so its no longer touching hers and lets himself freak out in peace. 

When Matteo gets his things from baggage claim, he almost wants to staple his feet to the floor.  He can't do this. Its been 5 years since he's been talking to David and has all come down to this moment. His phone vibrates in his pocket,

_Hi, did you get your things? We're waiting outside for you :) Cant wait to kiss you_

And as much as Matteo still wants to puke, he wants to kiss David even more so he lifts up the handles to his suitcase and makes his way outside. David finds him first. He's looking down at his phone when he hears a, "Looking for someone?"

Matteo turns around and he sees him. Standing about 5'6 in a baggy gray sweater in jeans. And he's staring down at his boyfriend in person for the first time and fuck, he's so beautiful. They both embrace in each other in a hug as they start crying. It's a long hug, they dont let go. They dont want to, they've waited too long for this. When they pull back, David looks up at Matteo wiping his tears with his thumbs as Matteo does the same. 

David eyes look down to Matteo's lips and back up at his eyes, there's an awkward moment, its new and unfamiliar for them. But David brings his hand up to his cheek and pulls Matteo in for a kiss. And Matteo feels tears falling down his cheek again but this is happening, its real. It's tangible, his boyfriend is standing in front of him and they're kissing and it's not a dream. He's had thousands of dreams, thinking about kissing David and nothing is good as the real thing, as finally feeling his boyfriend's lips on his own. 

When they pull back, David takes Matteo's suitcase and they walk a couple feet to a woman that David introduces as his sister, Laura. When they get in Laura's car, they sit in the backseat.

"I can stay at my grandparents,  I dont know if your parents--"

"I've been staying with Laura recently since school finished. She doesn't mind you staying there."

Matteo smiles and nods and looks down at his hands back up at David giving an awkward chuckle.

"Its weird, huh?" David chuckles himself.

"A little bit, I dont know. It's been so long, its weird not seeing you through a screen."

"But it's nice." David says taking Matteo's hand. "It's nice." Matteo affirms.

.

When they arrive to their apartment, Laura drops them off in front of the building and says she's meeting up with a friend. David knows she made plans to leave them alone for their first couple of hours together. When they get upstairs, David welcomes him to their humble abode.

"This is my room." He says dropping Matteo's bag. "Is this okay? like sleeping in the bed together. We dont have a spare one" Matteo nods shyly. 

They head to the kitchen where David makes him a plate of middle eastern food sitting on the stove that Laura whipped up. David opens up the door to the balcony as they sit on the couch and eat. In all honesty, there's a slight awkwardness. Slight discomfort at how new this all is. Even more so that in the past 5 years ,they've told everything to each other. They were each other's go to person for anything going on in their head and now they seemed to have a lot going on in their head on their own.

"Are you nervous?" David ask.

Matteo looks up from his plate, "I guess. A little bit."

David nods, "I am too."

When they finish their food, they lie down to cuddle and Matteo tries to not cry again because again, a moment he's dreamed about. They get a little more comfortable around each other later that evening. They're on the balcony having a drink, watching the sunset laughing and talking. They play fight and tease each other and David pushes Matteo back against the railing and kisses him. They make out for the first time at that moment. It might be the alcohol induced bravery though they're only buzzed but they haven't pulled away and David's tongue is in his mouth and he's loving every second of this. They only pull back when they hear the front door. They turn around and see  Laura walking in, dropping some bags. They greet her as she joins them out on the balcony with a drink of her own. They play music and dance and they're silly and June 21, 2017 will always be one of Matteo's favorite days. 

Matteo wakes up the next morning to kisses on his skin. He groans and wipes his tired eyes and look up at David hovering over him, kissing on his neck and his bare chest.

"Is this what it's like to live with you?" Matteo teases.

"Mhmm." He kisses his neck once more before sitting up in his lap, "You sleep late."

"You know that." Matteo groans, covering his face with the pillow, "And I'm still tired."

David throws the pillow and stands up on the bed, jumping on it, "Get up, lets go out."

"What time is it?" Matteo ask.

"11" Matteo grabs David by his feet, dropping on the bed in one swift move, "In what world, did you think I get up before noon."

David hits his chest, "You came to spend time with me."

"Then let's sleep." Matteo insists. David gets up and pushes Matteo to lie back on the bed and hovers back over him to kiss him. "Is this incentive enough?" He ask in between kisses. 

David gets Matteo up. They head out to get breakfast at a cafe near the apartment. They're still 13 year old  Matteo and David and end up kicking each other under the table and flicking water at each other's faces. They spend the day in shops and Matteo exploring the city that he left when he was a child. That night, they go to see a outdoor movie in the park. They bring a box of pizza and David sets out the blanket in the field of people and Matteo lies back on David's chest as they eat and watch the film. Sometimes Matteo has to remind himself it's okay to be in love. He's worth it. David told him that in 2015. 

.

It's a particularly hot day in July when Matteo suggest a water balloon fight. David learns that Matteo expresses his love best with aggression. The psychologist major in him thinks it may be because of his childhood. He doesn't dwell on it nor complain.They go to the park with their box of balloons, Matteo very giddy to have some fun. Matteo isn't fast nor does he have good aim but they have fun anyway because David seems to be agile and hiding behind trees and shit which tires Matteo out but when he finally does get up to him, he wraps his arms around him from behind and slams the balloon on top of his head as David laughs in his arms. When they separate,  David throw a balloon at Matteo's chest and runs off. When they run out of balloons, they probably should go back inside and change but its quite nice, the clothes are keeping them cool in the heat. David sits back against a tree and Matteo lies down on the grass and rest his head in David's lap. David draws patterns with his fingers on Matteo's chest as they talk. They talk until the sun goes down and they're shivering against each other.

When they get back home, David heads to the shower and turns on the warm water. He goes back to his bedroom to grab his towel and leans against his doorway, "Do you want to shower with me?" He ask.

Matteo looks up from his phone with a shocked expression and awkwardly looks down and finally nods. Matteo also dreamed about this moment, seeing David for the first time.  David seeing him. What he would think.

If David would think he's too skinny or too pale or if he'll be attracted to that. When Matteo closes the bathroom door, he leans back against it and David says, "Don't make this weird."

"I'm not, I'm not." Matteo defends. "I mean its all just new so Im going to be uncomfortable but I want to shower with you." David nods and starts getting undressed. He takes his shirt off. Matteo has seen him shirtless multiple times since he's been here and it makes him happy seeing his scars, remembering the day David got it done and the pain he endured for it. 

Matteo throws his own shirt off. They both kick of their jeans and their briefs. David gets under the warm water first and Matteo follows. 

They're standing under the water and David squeezes some soap into his hands and starts massaging Matteo's shoulder as the blond ask, "Is your sister here?"

David looks up at him shaking his head, "Why?"

Matteo shrugs, "Was just asking."

David glares up at him accessing his thoughts, "You thinking about doing something inappropriate in here, Matteo?"

Matteo laughs, "I was just asking. I mean, I'm also not opposed." He adds with a shrug. David looks impressed, Matteo doesn't initiate much affection unless he wants a cuddle from David so this was nice. David runs his hand down Matteo's body washing his stomach and brings his hand up to his hair, "When was the last time you washed this?"

Matteo shrugs, "Probably the day before  I came here."

David isnt surprised but it doesnt stop him from pushing Matteo under the water to wet his hair so he starts shampooing it. 

"You know, when we came in here, I thought your hands would be on my dick, not in my hair." Matteo says as his eyes are closed as David is conditioning his hair now. David slaps his ass which causes the boy to jump. He laughs, "What the hell was that for?"

"Don't be an ass."

"What? Was I alone in that?" Matteo ask.

"Do you want me to touch you, Matteo?" He ask still standing behind him, hand in his hair. He nods and David kisses the back of his neck, "When I finish."

When David has Matteo facing the back of the shower and facing him, his head tilted back as he stands under the nozzle, the conditioner leaving his head, he almost chokes when he feels David's hand wrap around him. His head shoots up as he tries to wipe his wet and soapy eyes. David laughs as he grabs Matteo a towel to clear his face. He looks down at David who indeed has his hand around his dick and yeah, he's not dreaming. David pushes Matteo back against the wall as he strokes him. Matteo's head falls back in bliss but he needs to remind himself his hands are still very much working so he brings his hand down and starts touching David, "Is that okay?" He ask and David moans so Matteo figures he's doing something right. They have their heads resting in their crevice between the other's shoulder and neck as they both touch each other. The bathroom is steaming up from the heat and their sounds. Their senses are overwhelmed but all they know is it feels so good.The bathroom fills up with louder moans and whines and they're both finishing. Matteo finishing first and needing to gain his energy back to finish David off but when he does, he wraps David in his arms and kisses him. 

.

The next couple of weeks is a whirlwind. Matteo meets David's friends, he meets his family, they go swimming, they mess around, they eat so much of Laura's incredible food. Its a good time.  

 On July 20th, Matteo starts thinking maybe they're not meant to be.  David woke him up at 7 to go on a morning hike, who does he think he is. Matteo can't think of anything worst than physical activity but physical activity at the ass crack of dawn is worst than he could have imagined but he goes anyway because it's David.

They hike up the hill, David is so far ahead of him, he thinks about sitting down and waiting until he comes back down. At that moment, David turns around unamused, "Let's go,  Mr. Florenzi"

"Maybe I should wait here" He calls out.

"Are you going to let me hike alone? It could be dangerous" 

Matteo sighs and that gets him to start moving,  "I expect some making out once we get to the top." He groans as focuses on one leg at a time. It'll be over soon, he tells himself.  When they reach the top, Matteo falls to the dirty ground, his legs giving out. 

David laughs and stands above him, legs on either side of his body,  "Are you alive?"

He shakes his head, still catching his breath and gives a lazy come hither motion. David gets down on his knees and Matteo pulls him down for a kiss. He wraps his arms around his neck and they make out. Matteo deepens the kiss,  running his hand down David's back, lifting his shirt up. 

David suddenly hears voices and pulls back from the kiss but Matteo just uses that time to kiss on his neck.  David suddenly is making out the voices of kids and his eyes widen.

"Babe,  wait. Stop, people are coming." He says trying to pull away.  Matteo groans keeping him close but when the footsteps get closer, he jumps off of Matteo just in time for the family to make it the top.

He gives an awkward wave and nudges Matteo with his feet to get up.  He does eventually and wraps him arm around David's waist, "Can't believe you'd rather sweat walking up a hill than stay in bed making out."

David looks at Matteo and pushes his messy hair out of his face and pecks his lips,  "There's your kiss now shut up" He says in a teasing tone. 

They sit down in each other's arms and talk as they overlook the city. 

.

On July 26th, they make love for the first time. But prior to that, they were at a rooftop lounge. The lounge had couches up against their glass windows and a bar on the other side of the roof. They didn't have more than a beer tonight, not really in the mood to get drunk. They were dancing to the music in their own bubble, their heads pressed together as they sway to the music. It was as if some kind of spell was casted to make everyone disappear because no one existed that night to them but each other as they danced the night away. When Matteo started kissing David and his hands running up and down his body, thats when David asked him, "Do you want to? Tonight?"

Matteo bites his bottom lip and nods so they head back to the apartment. Matteo wants to attack David's lips as soon as they get in but they need to make it to the bedroom first. They have some kind of decency. Matteo is so nervous that his hands start sweating as he's kissing down David's body. He stops to tell him how he's feeling, that he's really nervous. David vulnerably shares that he is too but really wants this. When Matteo puts a condom on, David suggest they put music on, his sister is still in the house and he rather not wake her with him moaning.

 _For the Last Time_  by Dean Lewis plays.

Matteo didn't know what to expect. He didn't expect much since he didn't know what the hell he was doing but he knew two things for sure. This, being inside David felt so unbelievably good and also David sounded like a fucking angel. He didn't know what he was doing but he was doing something right because the sounds coming out of his boyfriend's mouth were fucking tantalizing. He kept doing what he was doing wanting to hear those sounds over and over and over again. And the sound David made when he orgasmed, the way he moaned his name,  yeah July 26th was another one of Matteo's favorite days.

.

August 17, 2017 might be the worst day he's had. He has to go back home. His semester starts in a couple days and Hans had booked him his flight back. The days coming, Matteo was miserable and David was doing everything he could to cheer him up and reassure him they'll see each other soon though there were no definitive plans to do so. So when David wakes up that morning and his bed is empty, he's worried. Matteo hasn't woken up before David this whole time. He throws a shirt and underwear on and walks out of his room and sees him on the balcony. He walks out and leans against it, looking down at Matteo smoking,with his legs up against the railing. 

"Morning." David says.

Matteo looks up at him with a weak smile and David immediately notices his bloodshot eyes from what he assumes is from crying. David lets out a sigh as he sits in Matteo's lap and caresses his face, "We're going to be okay."

Matteo shakes his head as he takes another hit and another tear falls down his face. He lasted a whole 7 minutes.

"What's wrong?" David ask.

"We dont know when we'll see each other next, none of us have money to be seeing each other every weekend. I dont want to not see you for another couple years."

"That's not going to happen, babe. Stop, thats not going to happen. We'll figure it out, we have gone 5 years without seeing each other, we can do a couple months."

Matteo finally lets himself cry as he shakes his head, "I dont want to leave you."

David rests his head on Matteo's chest as he lets his boy cry, "I love you so much, we'll be okay. We've always been okay."

.

Matteo tells David not to walk in the airport with him. He even tells him to stay in the car, he doesn't want to cry anymore. When he gets his bag from the back, he walks to the passenger seat and gives a forced smile, "Love you."

David pulls Matteo in for a last kiss. He wraps his arms around his neck and doesn't stop kissing until security are telling Laura she cannot stay here, she's blocking traffic. Matteo pulls back and gives David one last kiss, "Fuck, Im gonna miss you. This summer has been amazing."

"Call me when you land, okay? I'll see you soon baby. I promise, okay?" 

Matteo nods and finally closes the door and grabs his suitcase. He doesn't look back, he cant see him driving away but he does and as soon as he sees the car heading off and David looking back at at him through the window, he starts bawling.

.

When Matteo gets back home, he tells Hans about his trip, he gets through it without crying but he's also telling so many happy memories, it makes his heart feel good for a moment. He thanks him so much for giving him everything he's ever needed. That night, David text Matteo before he goes to sleep.

_My bed still smells like you, i miss you. We'll see each other soon_

He cries himself to sleep.

People say long distance is hard but he never thought it would be like this.  It was so much easier to do this when he didn't physically know David, before he played with him and cuddled and kissed and touched him. Before all of that, this was bearable. Now it's 100 times harder and it takes weeks for him to finally not feel longing when he wakes up everyday.

.

David sees the post mid September that Matteo reblogs.

_its difficult because i am over here_

_and you're over there_

_and when im with you_

_hours feels like seconds_

_and when im without you_

_days feels like years_

_#i miss him #this is so fucking hard_

David facetimes him in that moment. Matteo answers with a sad look on his face, they hang up with smiles on their faces.

 .

Matteo gets a little better but he doesn't miss David any less. He's made some more friends this year at university which is nice, he's doing well in his classes and winter break is around the corner. He's facetiming with David, asking him if he can beg his parents to get a ticket so he can come visit him in Italy and David sadly reminds him that he's tried time and time again but he'll make sure to see him soon. He doesn't know how but he'll figure it out. 

He keeps making promises. But its been months and it's hard but Matteo's in love so he deals with it.

He spends Christmas with Hans and some of his friends. They ate dinner and are all playing games but Matteo has had enough socializing for the night. He's missing David and just wants to spend the holidays with him. Hans hops on the couch beside him, pulling the pillow from his arms that he was hugging, "Whats up?"

He looks up at him unamused and shrugs, "Nothing."

"We're playing cards against humanity, are you in?" 

Matteo shakes his head, "I think Im going to call it an early night." He gets up as soon as the door bell rings, "Can you get that?" Hans ask Matteo, "It's a delivery." Matteo sluggishly walks to the door and opens it and his eyes shoot open. His eyebrows furrow down. Is he dreaming? Is he hallucinating right now because  David is standing right in front of him. He looks back at Hans and back at David and takes steps back in disbelief.

"Hi." David smiles with a endearing tilt of his head. And hearing his voice in person makes Matteo crumble and he sinks to the floor and starts crying. David smiles up at Hans and kneels down, taking Matteo in a bear hug. Matteo lifts his head to bury his face in David's neck and cries. "I missed you." He chokes out. "How are you here?"

"Christmas gift from my parents." They rise from the floor a  couple minutes later, David saying hi to their friends as they walk to Matteo's bedroom. David gets rid of backpack and his clothes as they climb into bed. Matteo lies on David's chest and has every single one of their limbs interlocked, "How long are you here for?" He ask drawing circles on his bare chest.

"For two weeks."

Matteo looks up at David, "I--we need to figure something out. I really don't want to this back and forth anymore." He admits.

David nods and interlocks his hand with the Matteo's hand thats drawing on his chest, "I thought about transferring here."

"Yeah?" 

David nods, "I think. Would you want to come back to Berlin?"

"To be with you, yes. I would hate to leave Hans but I would consider it."

"We'll talk about it some more but right now I just want you to kiss me." Matteo smiles and leans up to kiss David softly. They kiss softly and delicately all night and before they go to sleep, David whispers, "I told you we would spend a Christmas together." December 25, 2017 will always be Matteo's favorite christmas. 

.

The next two weeks are too good to be true. They spend a lot of time in bed because they just want to hold each other but David wants to see Italy and Matteo wants to show him. So he takes him to some tourist spots but also his favorite local spots in the city. 

Matteo hated people who took the gondola rides. Its expensive and unnecessary and attracts too many tourists but David wants to so Matteo does it. Its hard to say no to him. Matteo is grumpy at the beginning, feeling like people are watching them but David pulls Matteo back to lie in his arms and he kisses his forehead and only then does Matteo finally stop worrying and allow himself to enjoy this moment. The whole time is only what he can classify as beautiful. 

Too beautiful that it comes crashing down when David has to leave. But they've made a plan. David is moving to Italy in May 2018 and will attend university here and David will move in with him and hopefully they can move out together once they start working.

It's easier to do this long distance when there's a set date to see each other again, when he can countdown to something. They make date nights now. Its Friday evenings where they'll set up at their dinner tables or maybe at a restaurant on facetime and eat and talk with each other. It gets them both through the week, having this to look forward to.

When it gets closer to the dates, they start seeing stuff on each other's profile thats indicative of their excitement.  David sees post Matteo blogs of a couple sleeping together and Matteo will hashtag it with cant to wake up to you every day or something a little R rated and hashtag it with fuck, i miss this

David has to warn him to tone it down, tumblr is still public and he's sure he isnt the only one reading his hashtags.  Matteo's heart soars when he sees David's own post. Since David has a following that likes staying updated on his life, he does weekly updates on how his life is going. The week of March 15th it reads,

  * Aced my exam this week
  * Laura and I are celebrating her birthday this weekend
  * My dysphoria happens so infrequently now :)
  * Ate a yummy meal today
  * I miss my boyfriend, i cant wait to kiss him. two more months
  * He's sending me photos right now
  * Does tumblr know its the reason im in love
  * Im moving to Italy by the way? Did I ever tell you guys that?
  * We have a short school break coming up, wish i could go see matteo
  * Met some cool people last week at the lgbt mixer 



And there's a hashtag. #sorry i cant stop talking about my boyfriend #hes so fucking cute #god, i cant wait to live with him #i hope he's sending me nudes lolol #go to class matteo

.

When Matteo finishes class on May 12th, nothing else matters besides counting down the days until David comes. 10 days, that's all he has to wait and he can spend the rest of his life with David. Hans has never seen Matteo so consistently happy before, cooking every morning, willing to clean around the house. If this is what David does to him, he's more than happy to have him live here.

The morning of  May 22nd, Matteo wakes up with a big smile on his face. He didn't really sleep, he slept for about an hour, way too anxious to actually rest. He cleaned his room for David, making space in his closet and dresser. David lands around 9 and will take a cab to the house. Matteo gets up around 7 so he makes breakfast,and makes sure to have some leftover for Hans and David. It's 9:20 when David says  _Im in the cab :)_

Matteo goes downstairs and waits in front of the building, jumping up at every cab that passes. When a cab slows down in front of his building, he jumps up waiting to see if it's David. He feels his heart rate pick up and the lump in his throat as he sees the door open and when he sees the foot step out, he runs over to the car as David gets out and he pushes him back up against the car as he hugs him. David laughs as Matteo wraps his arms around his neck and they hug and hug and kiss and hug some more. He grabs David's bags so the driver can pull off. He drops David's bags and pushes him up against the nearest car and kisses the life out of him. David's leg wraps around Matteo who quickly picks him up so he's sitting on the hood of a random car.

"Public sex is illegal." They hear. Matteo pulls back and looks up, seeing Hans calling from the window. He flips him off and kisses David once more, "I cant believe this."

"What?" David smirks

"We're living together now." He smiles. They take his belongings upstairs.They eat before unpacking David's bags. They're still in disbelief. They're officially cohabited. When David's things are all set away, Matteo wraps his arms around him, "You know you're committed to me now, you can't leave." He says teasingly.

"Never want to." David leans up and kisses him. "May 22, 2018 Matteo and David are living together.  Finally.

.

They've talked about their future together. About marriage and kids. Its something they've talked about a couple months in. David knew Matteo didn't want marriage or anything like that. Whenever David asked or they were just talking about the royal wedding or some celebrity marriage Matteo would grimace and rant about the gross heteronormative tradition. So David never thought much it, really. Until they're watching a reality show and the couple is getting married.

"This is cute" Matteo says. David's head whips so fast he feels like a headache might come on, "What? You hate the idea of marriage."

"But they're gay so it's cute."

On August 2nd, 2018, David knows he's going to propose to Matteo.

.

On September 15th 2019, 6 years to the date they started dating, David proposes. Matteo is clueless as per usual but it's post date night and they've walked through the streets hand and hand, up to the park. The park is on an incline and at the top is a little romantic spot. Theyve come here several times when they just wanted to be alone together. They sit on the ground as Matteo rests his head on David's shoulder while they overlook the night life and bright lights of the city.  David feels like the ring is burning a hole in his pocket, he needs to do this already.

He nudges Matteo with his shoulder, telling him he needs to get up to tie his shoe so he gets on his knees and Matteo doesn't question it as he looks out at the streets. David digs the ring out of his jacket pocket, takes a deep breath and says Matteo's name softly.

The blond looks over to him and down at the box at his hand and mutters, fuck off in disbelief as he gets up off the ground and starts pacing. 

David is laughing from where he's kneeled, "Come over here."

"Are you serious?" Matteo ask from several feet away.

"I haven't done anything yet, come sit down please."

Matteo sits back down as his leg shakes anxiously, staring up at David. 

"So you know how much--"

Matteo doesn't let him finish and slams his lips to David's knocking him back so he falls on the ground, "Yes, Yes. I want to marry you." He mutters against his lips.

David laughs and pulls back from Matteo's lips and slips the simple ring on his finger. David tries to be a little sappy, a little emotional, talk about what Matteo means to him but the latter doesnt want to hear it. He just wants to be kissed all night. And so they go back home and do exactly that. 


End file.
